


Star Wars: The Fall of the Force

by fandomoniumquintobatch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Politics, Resistance, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoniumquintobatch/pseuds/fandomoniumquintobatch
Summary: *Rise of Skywalker ending fix*Ben saves Rey’s life on Exegol, and Rey, in return rushes to save his. What happens when an injured Ben Solo is taken back to the rebel base? What punishment will he face from his actions as Kylo Ren? And where does the dyad leave he and Rey’s relationship? Political, familial, and romantic drama ensues.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Star Wars X: The Fall of the Force

The skin of his hands were pierced by the debris as he climbed the deep cavern. He ignored the screams of his spine, and his leg, and his arms, and everything else on his person that begged him to give up. 

He couldn’t. What if she needed him?

He could see the dim light above him now. He was so close. Suddenly the world crashed upon him. He felt the stop of his heart and extended his mind to Rey for a fleeting second. He only heard a whisper.

“Be with me.”

Nothing fell, no rocks, no screams, all was silent around him, but the universe; his universe became empty with a snap of its fingers. He froze, unable to move upwards, not ready to let himself be swallowed by the darkness below him. 

She was gone. He reached out through their bond again but there was nothing. No bond to be reached. 

Just empty space.

He felt as if this numbness could take him peacefully away or rip him from this world and he didn’t know which he preferred. He looked at his bloody and shaking hands and wanted to give them what they pleaded for. He could just let go, they’d have their rest.

“There’s always hope, Ben.” 

He heard his mother’s voice, a memory from his childhood. Hope: That’s what she always stood for. 

Ben looked up to the light above him, looking for something he didn’t fully grasp. Hope. Maybe, like his mother, he could stand for it now. Protect it like she did. His mind told him to let go, he was ready to die, let everything die to end this constant pain, but even now his heart told him to rise. Rise for his mother, his father, his uncle, and now for her. His hands suddenly stopped their throbbing and he found himself climbing; faster and faster until he was able to propel himself up onto the solid surface level. He attempted to catch his unsteady breath but his lungs couldn’t keep up with his racing heartbeat.

He frantically surveyed his surroundings, looking for the light in the dark. Her white robe was able to cut through his blurred vision and the darkness of the destroyed temple.

He was ready to run to her, but his broken bones refused. He pushed his hands and knees to scrape against the rubble, gaining enough momentum to hobble to his feet, defying his body’s abilities. Sweat and blood slipped down his temple into his eyes, stinging and blurring his vision further, but he could still see her light.

He collapsed next to her, hearing the crack of his own leg as the bones threatened to snap. He looked into her clouded eyes which he remembered being so vibrant and clear mere moments ago. He’d seen so much in them before. He saw the way she looked when he offered her his hand. He saw hope, he saw fear, he saw anger; he saw himself. He gently lifted her into his lap, caring more for her cold, unfeeling body than his own broken and dying one.

“Can you hear me? Hold on.” His voice was barely audible.

Ben didn’t know how to have hope, he only knew he had it. He searched around frantically, begging someone to help, but there was no one. Anyone who could save him now was gone. 

He looked into her face once more. He saw his reflection in her eyes and saw what his place in the universe had been. He was darkness and she was light. She was goodness, bringing hope and peace; love. She belonged, and he did not. 

He pulled her in close to his aching chest, feeling her soft hair against his cheek. It brought him one last comfort. He knew what he had to do now, at last. What he was always meant to do.

He rested her back into his lap and remembered the sensation he felt when being healed by her. It was a radiant and gentle warmth like the distant sun of Yavin during his training. He let that fill him as he placed his hand on her stomach. He cleared his mind of everything except that sensation. He felt his body losing its energy with every second. He tried resisting his internal panic. Moments passed. Nothing was happening. His head started to swim and his breathing was labored. 

“Be with me. Be with me.” He chanted in his head, unable to speak. His final plea was sent into the universe, just a feeling.

A second passed. He felt a touch on his shoulder, then the other, and he knew they had heard him. An energy, passing through a line of Jedi flowed through him. Down his arms and past his finger tips. He was overcome with the force of the Jedi he had once sworn to destroy.

“Be with me.”

His shaking hand sparked as her touch brushed his skin. Ben knew it was hers. The same hand that he had held only once before, but he had treasured that brief moment. He opened his eyes slowly, afraid it may be nothing but a delusion. 

But she was looking up at him with her eyes; the vibrant hazel sparkled with life again. She sat up cautiously, her body immensely weak. She observed his face. They both took each other in for a moment.

Rey didn’t know if this was real. His hand in hers felt real. It was a gentle touch which she’d felt from him once before. She reached out through the force, diving into his mind, reconnecting their bond.

“Were alive?” She asked with her eyes. Her lips parted slightly,

“Yes. I...couldn’t let you go.” He replied through the bond. His internal voice was quiet, tired,

“Palpatine, is he...?”

“Gone. He’s not coming back.”

They took another moment with each other, just searching,

“You saved me.” She stated with some wonder and hesitancy,

“No.” He wanted to make this clear, “You saved me. You saved me when no one else could.”

Rey felt his heart. It was free of the hatred and fear she sensed before. His dark brown eyes even looked brighter despite his visible exhaustion. He was finally free, and she could see him fully now. No mask, no cloak, no scar, no voices clouding him, just;

Ben. 

She could feel Han and Leia within him, their tenacity, their confidence, their passion, and their capacity for love. She loved them.

She loved their son.

She reached up to touch his cheek and he carefully braced her with what strength remained.  
Her lips met his, something he hadn’t expected, but would gladly accept. He savored this, every movement of her soft lips, the way her thumb rubbed against his cheek, he wanted to freeze this moment. He couldn’t help but smile, and when they pulled away, it never left his face. It only grew as he looked at her. 

His smile was contagious, she’d never seen such a pure display of happiness. He had been hiding this beautiful part of himself from her, and she never wanted him to hide again. She smiled back at him, finally feeling herself become complete. They both sensed the dyad grow to its full potential. They suddenly in an instant understood everything about each other. 

“Ben.” 

Rey said trying to find the words to describe the sudden closeness. She finally saw him.

Ben smiled knowingly back at her. He saw her too, but his smile quickly faded. She felt it, his exhaustion becoming overwhelming. Her mind clouded as his did. She grabbed his hand tighter as his grip loosened nearly slipping from her. She quickly wrapped her hand behind his back to ease his fall, and protect his head. She reached out through the bond to hear him,

“I’m sorry.”

His eyes shut and his body relaxed in her arms.

She felt her heart stop with his own, her sense of completeness torn away as quickly as it came.

“Ben...” 

She lifted his head into her lap, running her fingers through his black hair so she could see his face. Her face twisted with the uncontrollable rush of emotion,

“Dont leave me.”

Rey wouldn’t let her fatigue stop her from trying to save him. She put her hand on his unmoving chest ready to sacrifice all of her remaining energy on the chance it could save him.

“Rey.” 

A familiar voice called to her. Her eyes snapped open and landed on Luke’s force ghost.

“I have to save him. He’s come back, it’s Ben.”

Luke approached her gently,

“You don’t have enough energy Rey, it would kill you.”

“That’s better than being empty. I’ve had this emptiness inside my whole life and I’ve finally found out why.”

Luke leaned in next to her, glancing down at his nephew. A deep sadness filled him, his sense of failure returning. 

“The world needs you Rey. You’re the last Jedi.”

Luke wrapped his fingers around her, pulling her to her feet, but she resisted,

“He saw me! Really saw me. To him I wasn’t the last Jedi, I could just be Rey and that was enough. I need him!” She cried out putting her hands on him once again. She closed her eyes and began to focus her mind, but before she could channel her energy she suddenly felt his chest rise. Her eyes snapped open, looking down at him. He blinked slowly, clearly disoriented but searching for her face.

“How is this possible?” Rey asked, helping Ben sit up.

“I see he finally got rid of the helmet.”

Her voice spoke softly full of humor only she could capture, and everyone’s head instantly whipped in her direction.

“Leia…” Luke embraced her force ghost tightly. They held on to each other, sharing hundreds of unspoken words.

Ben’s breathing hitched while he watched her, and Rey sensed his nervousness. He wanted to stand but could only make it to his knees. Rey held his arm, allowing him to use her as a crutch. Rey didn’t need to see his gratitude form into words to know he’d given it to her. Ben steadied himself and looked on at the loving grasp Luke and Leia held each other in. 

The siblings sensed eyes on them, and finally released each other. Leia’s gaze landed on her son, who she hadn’t seen face to face since he was 13 years old. Leia couldn’t help but cover her mouth that fell agape with shock. He was a man now before her eyes. She had been afraid he would be a stranger to her, but Hans eyes were there in Ben’s. She saw so much of Han in him, and that grounded her.

“Ben.” Her voice cracked from the emotion she struggled to contain. “You’ve come back to me.”

Ben couldn’t contain the swelling of tears in his eyes, and he didn’t care. Mother and son walked surely towards each other despite Ben’s injuries, and met with a hug that encased them both. To Ben, she felt as alive and warm as he remembered before her passing. Leia cried into her son’s chest and he into her shoulder,

“I’m sorry.” Ben wept. She took his face into her hands, tears still streaming down her own cheeks. How could he face her in his current state? He wasn’t strong enough,

“Ben look at me.” Leia begged him,

Ben's eyes, now red and shining, slowly wandered from the ground to hers,

“This isn’t your fault. What you were, that was my fault, and your father's fault.” She assured him, hitting each word forcefully.

“And mine.” Luke joined in, coming to Leia's side. 

“You were never allowed to be you. All these people, us, Snoke, Palpatine, we made you be someone you never were. You were never free. But now you can be.”

“You gave your life for me.” Ben searched his mother's face, committing it to memory. 

“You’re meant for so much more. I’ve seen it. I’m so proud that you’ve found yourself. I love you Ben.” Leia smiled, tears falling freely again. They embrace,

“I love you Mom.” Ben’s voice began to break.

He felt his head spin, and his broken body grow heavy with the strain. His legs began to give underneath him. Leia helped to lower him to the ground. 

Rey willed her tired legs to run to their side. She grabbed Ben's hand,

“He’s very weak, he needs to be treated immediately. Ben, stay awake.” Luke bent down with everyone else, putting his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Rey placed her free hand on his forehead, instantly feeling heat. 

“His temperature is way too high, I need to do something now.” 

Rey looked around desperately. She glanced at the open sky, sparking an idea. 

She stood, pulling Ben to his feet with all her strength, practically dragging him toward the rising platform. Luke and Leia looked on after them before slowly fading. 

Once on the platform, Rey and Ben were elevated near where Luke’s x-wing and Ben's tie fighter had docked. Neither ship could seat the pair of them and didn’t have any medical supplies. Rey held Ben close as they approached the x-wing. She lead him to the front landing gear and leaned him back against it. She was hesitant to leave him, but rushed into the cockpit opening her communication line,

“Hello! This is Rey of the resistance, is anyone still in the area above Exegol?! We need medical attention immediately!”

She held her breath waiting for a response, but only heard static,

“Hello this is Rey—“ she started, but was interrupted by a familiar upbeat voice,

“Rey!” The voice of Lando perked up above the static. “Where are you? Are you hurt?” 

Despite her extreme exhaustion, she knew she would be fine, “No, not me. It’s a bit tricky to explain, but we need you, I’ll send my coordinates.”

Rey punched in their location and sent it to Lando, then leapt from the cockpit down to Ben. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder to support him. 

“Rey, I’ll be fine.” He said unconvincingly. 

“That’s the first lie you’ve told me.”

She felt his weight bare down on her more and more with each step until he fully collapsed, his knee hitting the stone with a sickening crack. Rey was able to slowly lower his upper body to avoid further injuries,

“Hold on Ben, they’re coming.” She assured, trying to keep her composure. She felt his cheek, which had lost its color. He was burning up quickly. She could hear the suppressed groans he was trying to hide.

A quick burst of wind rang over their heads along with the whirling and whining of the millennium falcon. 

Ben was just conscious enough to see it,

“No, I can’t get on his ship.”

“You have to, they’ve got medical supplies on board.”

Ben gave her a pleading look through his pain. She felt his anguish. She wished she could fix it. Bens eyelids became too heavy for him and he drifted off.

“Ben. Ben! You have to stay awake.” Rey patted his cheek and shook his shoulder but he did not stir.

The falcons landing pads touched down a few hundred yards from them. Lando rushed down the gangplank followed by chewie who gave a concerned growl,

“I need help Chewie, he’s unconscious, can you pick him up and take him to the captains quarters? I’ll look for a med-pac. Lando is there still any blankets or coats on board? He has to be kept warm.”

“Just some old jackets Han kept.”

Lando loomed over Ben's body as Rey hurried towards the gangplank. Chewie didn’t budge,

Rey stopped. She feared this would happen. She didn’t blame Chewie for his hesitation, after all he watched Kylo Ren murder his best friend. She approached Chewie, putting her hand on his forearm,

“Chewie please. The man who killed Han is dead. Han’s son has returned. It’s Ben, you remember him Chewie, I know you do. Ben Solo needs you.”

A little solemn growl escaped Chewies mouth. He cautiously headed over to Ben. Chewie took in his appearance for a brief few seconds, then gingerly scooped him into his strong arms.

Lando had caught up to Rey and handed her one of Hans brown flight jackets as they both watched Chewbacca carry Bens near-lifeless body towards them. 

“I’ll fire her up.” He said softly as he started up the gangplank. Rey lead Chewie inside, stepping swiftly towards the captains quarters. She pulled down the cot which created an explosion of dust that she did her best to pat away. Chewbacca gingerly laid Ben down. He began to stir, his forehead now drenched with sweat,

“Quickly Chewie, can you get a med-pac from the equipment bay?”

He left soundlessly. Rey gingerly pulled Ben upwards to a sitting position as he gained more consciousness, though he was still unable to speak. She sat beside him on the cot and let him rest against her side as she unfolded the jacket. She then wormed her way behind him, sliding his right arm into the sleeve,

“I can’t...it’s his.” She heard his whimper through their bond, but he was too debilitated to resist her. She managed to slide his other arm in with ease, and lay him back down. His head lulled to the side as he lost consciousness again. Rey felt the falcon shutter as it lifted off the ground.

Chewie entered carrying the bulky white box, and Rey wasted no time unclasping it and readying the stim-shot. She held the barrel of the small red gun on Bens upper left shoulder and pulled the trigger. The device made a mechanical whoosh which made Ben’s hand twitch. It seemed his body was instantly awakened.

Rey sat on the edge of the cot watching for any signs of trouble,

“It’s alright, I’ll watch him.” She ensured Chewbacca. He took one last look between the two of them and headed back to the cockpit. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered open. He took in his surroundings until he landed on Rey, which made him instinctively sit up,

“No, don’t.” Rey commanded, putting a hand on his chest and guiding him back, “You need to rest.”

“So do you.” He replied, his voice unable to rise above a whisper.

“You need water.” She started to stand but Ben grabbed her hand, keeping her in place,

“No...just stay. Please.” He said, willing himself to sound better. She could see past his thinly veiled rouse, but did as he requested. Rey leaned her back against the wall, keeping her hand in Bens. They held each other’s gaze, a passionate intensity behind their eyes. Rey felt her eyelids grow heavy from lack of sleep. She tried to fight it, but ultimately lost the battle.

Ben unknowingly smiled up at her as her head lulled to the side. Rey’s upper body began to slide downwards toward the cot, and Ben forced his aching body to sit up and catch her in his arms. The last thing he wanted was for her much needed sleep to be interrupted. He lowered himself down with Rey against his chest.

He ignored the discomfort this caused him so he could keep her close for a moment longer, but ultimately, he carefully laid her on her back next to him. Although he knew their connection was as sacred to her as it was to him, he also knew he had no right to assume anything about their relationship, at least not until she confirmed it herself. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered for want of sleep, but he kept them focused on Rey's sleeping face until he succumbed to the darkness of rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey opened her eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the blue overhead light in the captains quarters. She felt a warmth, radiating at her side. She looked over to see Ben’s sleeping face, still bloodied and bruised, but at ease. His hair was a tangled mess that somehow still looked princely as always. His full lips were parted slightly, and his breathing was steady. He took up as little space as he could on the cot they shared despite his large frame, obviously not wanting to invade Rey’s space. 

The sight of his relaxed face was so foreign to Rey. She’d only ever known him to be tight lipped, with clenched fists, and uneasy eyes. His existence was full of pain, and conflict, but now Rey could sense something new. She felt Hans confidence, Leia’s strength, and Luke’s sense of beauty and wonder, but more than that, she sensed parts of him that were unexplored by everyone. She wanted to know him. 

It amazed her that the person sleeping beside her was the man she feared once. A monster she had to destroy. She, and Luke, and the whole galaxy, except Leia, had had it all wrong though; he didn’t need destroying, he needed healing. And she was thankful to have been the one to do it.

Deep within her, however, she held reservations. She feared the dark within them both, and she feared the unforgiving faces of the people who wouldn’t be able to see Ben like she could.

Rey was too lost in thought to feel the Falcon shutter as it began its descent into the Rebel base. She didn’t even notice the sound of Lando’s foot steps approaching the entryway,

“We’re just about….. oh.” He said averting his eyes from the two on the cot. Rey sat up, uncomfortable with whatever it was Lando was inferring had been going on,

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’re landing. The whole base is having a party out there.”

Lando’s voice stirred Ben from his sleep. As he moved, his injured body tensed, and his breath hitched from the pain. Rey quickly put her hand on his forehead. His temperature was still high.

“We need to get medical in here to help him.” Rey said matter-of-factly.

“Already called ahead, transport is down there waiting-“

“No,” Rey said sharply, startling Lando. Rey eased her tone,”I don’t want to risk anyone seeing him. Not yet.” 

Lando understood. He nodded with a small smile and headed back to the cockpit to forward the information.

—

Finn and Poe stood, embraced in a deep hug. The two felt immense gratitude to be standing there together. BB-8 whirred happily around their feet. The familiar whirr of the falcon filled the air above them. The two friends released each other, Poe kept his hand on Finns shoulder,

“Rey.” Finn said, looking up at the ship, suddenly overcome with emotion. Poe noticed the medical team dispatching as the falcon landed. He raised an eyebrow. Finn caught his change of expression,

“What is it?” Finn asked, fear filling his chest for reasons he didn’t quite understand. Poe shook his head quizzically,

“The falcon had requested a medical transport, but they didn’t say who it was for. Now most of the team is dispatching…”

Finn joined in looking at the scene. Only one medical personnel remained, a young woman named Quynn Aphra. Finn and Poe watched as Chewie and Lando greeted her at the gangplank. The three talked for a moment, then she alone entered the Falcon with her med-droid..

Finn could sense that Rey was near, but she was still out of sight. Finn started for the ship with Poe close behind,

“Where are you going?” Poe asked, unnerved by Finn’s sudden intensity,

“To see Rey.” Finn replied, not breaking his stride,

“Don’t you think if she wanted us in there, we would have been invited? We don’t know what went on down there on Exegol—“

“I have a bad feeling. Something isn’t right.” Finn shut down Poe’s argument, making Poe go unusually silent. The two continued towards where Lando’s and Chewbacca stood, greeting friends. Finn tried to sneak up the gangplank past them, but was instantly intercepted by Lando,

“Woah boys, hold it for a minute.”

“Where’s Rey?” Finn asked with a strong tone,

“She’s alright kid.”

“She hurt?” Poe asked, looking up the gangplank to the interior of the falcon,

“She’s tired but she’s ok.” Lando winked at the pair.

“Then who’s Aphra needed for?” Finn got right to the point. Lando hesitated. Finn didn’t let him get an answer out. He pushed past and headed inside,

“Finn!” Poe called after him. Poe glanced at Lando, searching for an answer. Lando shook his head, his lips tight,

“You might want to go after him. I’m not sure this will go well.” 

Poe, swallows the lump in his throat, and headed in after Finn.

—

Quynn Aphra kneeled beside Ben, now awake and still sitting up on the cot. Her blue med-droid beeping next to her. Rey loomed behind, watching Aphra cautiously,

“I’m Quynn.” The young woman said with a friendly smile,

“Ben.” He replied with a nod. The sound of his voice using his own name made Rey unintentionally smile. Ben felt the strange way it rolled off his tongue. It had been almost 10 years since he had said it for himself. It didn’t leave the sour taste it once had.

“Well, Ben, let’s fix you up.” Quynn said with her sweetest bed-side manner as she began rummaging through her medical kit. Her droid injected a Stim-shot into his upper arm for his fever. Quinn looked him over, observing the noticeable surface wounds. She couldn’t imagine the damage she couldn’t yet see.

“Would you mind removing your jacket and shirt?” She asked in a clinical way. Ben’s eyes darted to Rey. She rolled her eyes playfully, turning her back to them.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” She joked through their bond. She sensed him grin, and his cheeks flush.

Ben gently removed his jacket, taking it in for a moment. The brown leather was worn and had a few scorch marks from the many scraps his father had found himself in. He had memories of this jacket from his childhood. The smell of fuel and grease remained after all these years. He folded it neatly and sat it next to him. He then pulled his black shirt with a hole in the upper abdomen area over his head. Quynn noted that despite the clear sign of a lightsaber burn in the shirt, his chest had no scar, which puzzled her, but she said nothing. 

Ben looked down at his bare midsection. It was strange to him not seeing the deep scars Rey gave him long ago. He now had deep purple bruising running along his skin. Quynn couldn’t help but let out an audible gasp. Rey winced at the reaction and instinctively looked back at them. Ben’s body was covered with flowering bruises, and a few ribs were clearly broken. Rey looked away shutting her eyes tightly,

“Lay back for me Ben. I’m going to scan for internal hemorrhaging.” Quynn said, signaling for her droid to prepare the scan. Ben, with the help of Quynn, lowered his back onto the cot, wincing all the way,

“The scanner may sting a little, so just try to relax. It’ll only take a few minutes.” Quynn readied the device, and began the scan. Ben closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore all of the pain. 

Quynn glanced at his face as she continued the scan. Her droid beeped steadily as it recorded the data. Quynn knew that something strange was going on, and she was on a “need to know” basis when it came to Ben. She couldn’t recall his face, and that made her feel uneasy,

“I’ve never seen you at the base before, where did you come from?” She asked, trying not to sound like she was prying. Rey’s ears perked at Quynn’s question, and Ben felt a lump form in his throat. Rey racked her brain for a lie to tell, but she didn’t have to,

“Rey!” Finn exclaimed, bursting into the room, relief on his face,

“Finn.” Rey replied, shocked, and happy, and terrified all at once. Finn wrapped his arms around her tightly and she reciprocated in full. It was surreal to be in his embrace again. She glanced over his shoulder and spotted Poe as he skidded to a halt in the door way. His face relaxed when he saw his friends, but he quickly noticed the presence of someone else, though he couldn’t see yet who it was.

Ben watched the display of emotion, and tried to sink further into the cot as he recognized FN-2187, and the resistance pilot he’d tortured over a year ago. The med-droid carefully moved his injured leg with its metal appendages.

Finn felt tears come into his eyes as he tightened his grip around Rey, afraid she might vanish,

“I thought I’d lost you. I felt—“ Finn choked on his own emotion, but composed himself quickly. He pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders,

“On Exegol, I could feel you disappear. But you’re here.” He said, almost seeking reassurance from her. Rey nodded with a bittersweet smile,

“I’m here Finn.” 

“Rey.” Quynn said, feeling it was the best moment to get her attention. Rey’s heart stopped along with Ben’s. They shared a look of unease. 

“Luckily there’s no hemorrhaging. I’m having my droid install a brace for his leg and I’ll check back tomorrow.” Quynn continued, packing up her equipment as the droid connected the leg brace with a short hiss. Finn froze, as his eyes met the familiar dark brown ones that belonged to Kylo Ren. He shook his head in disbelief, his mouth agape. Rey looked between the two, unsure of what to do. Poe stepped forward to get a better look but also felt himself tense all over when he realized who he was looking at. Ben slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, keeping his eyes fixed on Finn.

Finn, without a second thought, wedged himself between Rey and Ben, and aimed his readied blaster at Ben’s head. Quynn barely managed to dodge the weapon as she leapt to the side. Ben’s hands gingerly raised to show he was unarmed.

“Finn!” Rey reached for the blaster, but Finn shrugged her off,

“What the hell’s he doin’ here?” Poe questioned, more disappointment in his voice than anger.

Quynn silently watched, still stunned,

“Finn, please let me talk.” Rey pleaded inching closer to him,

“Talk about what Rey? He’s KYLO REN!” He shouted, anger taking over, his hand quivering. Quynn’s eyes widened and she felt sick to her stomach. 

“He tortured Poe, kidnapped you, killed Han, almost killed me, and has murdered hundreds of people!” Finn finally looked at Rey, a mix of hatred and confusion in his eyes.

“Why did you bring him here?” He questioned, 

“Please Finn, put your blaster down.” Rey lifted her hand to try to ease him,

“You’re protecting him!” Finn stepped away from her. The feeling of betrayal started to run through his veins, along with a pang of something else. Jealousy?

Poe shook himself out of his disbelief, “Hey, buddy.” He whispered, hesitantly putting his hand on Finn’s shoulder. Finn jumped at his touch,

“I’m just as upset as you, and there’s nothing I’d like more than to make him go away,” Poe narrowed his eyes at Ben. Ben held his breath, trying to stay completely leveled, “but we gotta let her talk.” Poe finished with a sigh.

Finn didn’t budge, for a moment, but he soon lowered his blaster. He made sure to make it known he wasn’t intending on holstering it yet. Quynn took the opportunity to sneak away, completely floored, and enraged by what she had learned.

Ben finally allowed himself to breath. Poe glanced at him with disgust,

“And put on a damn shirt would ya?” 

Ben complied without question.

When Ben had finished by clasping his hands in his lap, and the room had settled, Rey cleared her throat,

“I’m not expecting you to understand, what I’m going to say, but I do hope that you will try.” She gave them a moment, waiting for confirmation to continue. Poe nodded, but Finn remained still, staring at the floor with his arms crossed. Rey swallowed the lump in her throat as she went on,

“Kylo Ren is dead. His name,” she said sternly, “ is Ben Solo. He came to my aid on Exegol, and helped me defeat Palpatine. What you sensed, Finn…” she tried to engage her friend. He barely made eye contact with her, “You were right. After Palpatine was defeated, I didn’t survive.”

Finn and Poe’s brows both knitted together with obvious confusion,

“But I’m here now because Ben saved my life. He brought me back with the sacrifice of himself. I’m sure you know that Leia’s body disappeared.”

She waited for their acknowledgement. She could see on their faces that they knew,

“Leia used her life force to save him. We all respected and loved her. You know she was wiser than us all, so believe me when I say, she knew there was good in him, and he was meant to live.”

Rey looked at Ben, and he looked back at her with grateful eyes. Finn shook his head, looking back down at his boots while palming the hilt of his blaster. Another wave of jealousy hit him hard. Poe was doing his best to remain open to Rey’s explanation, but was having a hard time,

“Okay…but…” Poe rubbed his lips, searching for his words carefully, “Rey, how do you know? How can he just…” Poe trailed off, frustration swelling inside of him,

“We have… a connection...it’s hard to explain.” Rey took a deep breath, trying to compose her thoughts,

“Try.” Finn said, a little harsher than he meant to. Rey glanced at him before trying again,

“Before Snoke was killed, he was able to bridge my mind with Ben’s in order to use us against each other. But what he and Palpatine didn’t know, was that we are a dyad in the force.”

Poe and Finn looked at each other before looking back at Rey,

“A dyad?” Poe asked quizzically,

“Here, in this existence, we are seperate, but in the force...we are one. I’m able to talk to him, read his thoughts, and even—“ she paused, looking at Finn again. His expression pressured her to finish the sentence,

“Even touch from entirely separate systems.” She said delicately. Finn inhaled sharply, looking anywhere but at her,

“So, what, you're like force soulmates?” Poe asked, his question genuine, not malicious.

Ben looked at Rey, not sure what he was hoping to find in her response. She met his eyes before they darted back to Poe,

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. The room became filled with Finn’s rage,

“You said this started when Snoke was still alive.” He stated, not asked, his nostrils flaring. Rey became on edge as she nodded to him,

“So you're telling me you’ve been having these little chats, and ‘touch’ sessions for over a year and you didn’t think of telling me?” He hit the word ‘touch’ with such venom, even Poe winced.

“Finn, please—“ Rey pleaded, but he didn’t let her finish,

“I gotta get out of here.” Finn said mostly to himself, feeling distraught. He turned to leave but stopped. He looked back at Ben, his eyes full of fire. He took a powerful step towards him, getting in his face, his finger practically touched Ben’s nose. Finn’s hand shook with rage, and his breathing was heavy. The air hung around them,

“You don’t fool me.” Finn whispered. His hot breath hitting Ben so hard he might as well have been slapped across the face. Ben kept his lips tight. He felt anger rising within him as a reflex but quickly stifled it. He knew Finn had every right to react this way. He had earned the punishment. 

Finn lifted his blaster just enough for Ben to notice, 

“I won’t hesitate.” Finn spat, letting the threat linger for a moment, before backing away, and swiftly heading out. Poe looked between the doorway Finn left through and Rey, stuttering and mumbling, trying to say anything to break the tension. Ultimately he just shook his head and followed Finn’s lead, leaving Rey and Ben alone.

Rey’s heart felt shattered. Suddenly things were in shambles again. It seemed every path she followed lead to destruction. She could see the defeat on Ben’s face, and he could see the heartbreak on hers,

“Your friends will come back.” He said surely. “They care about you. They’re protecting you like anyone would.” He said, trying to boost her spirits, but it was difficult for Rey to believe when he himself looked so broken.

“I guess I don’t really know what I was expecting. I had my hopes too high.” Rey sunk onto the edge of the cot next to Ben. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Rey spoke,

“We both look like death.” She forced herself to grin.

“You should see Palpatine.” Ben retorted. Rey was taken back.

“Was...was that a joke?” She stuttered, staring at Ben.

He eyed her cautiously, “It was supposed to be.” Rey chuckled. He had never heard her laugh before. It was soft, and a little nasally, and her white teeth were in full view. It made his heart flutter just a little,

“I just never expected I’d hear a joke come from you.” Her smiling face was radiant. She was so close to him, as close as they could be without touching. Even though she was right, they looked like hell, she was still beautiful. All of this unnerved Ben, and he felt himself grow tense. He looked down at his hands folded in his lap.

Rey sensed him close himself off,

“Ben?” She asked gently. He didn’t reply. Instead he picked up Han’s jacket folded neatly beside him and ran his thumb along a small tear in the seam of the sleeve.

Rey watched him, able to feel the flooding of emotions he felt at that moment. She closed her eyes and she could see the faint vision of Han smiling at her. It was a prideful, loving smile; one she hadn’t seen for herself when he was alive. He looked youthful, and happy. It was a memory she didn’t possess. It was Ben’s. 

In that moment Rey felt small, like a child, looking up at Han with wonder.

“This one came from a Rancor. Had Chewie pinned against a wall, chewed up my blaster like it was nothing, so I punched it in one of its rotten teeth and the thing ran off screeching like a Jawa.”

“As I recall, It snagged your hand and caught it’s rotten tooth in your jacket, then chewie kicked it in the nose.” Leia interjected, raising her brow.

Leia. She was so young. Her life force radiated with strength, and nobility, but still had a grit. She dawned a lilac-purple gown with her shoulders bare. Her hair hung in a long braid with jems shining in the sun. Han’s pride was obviously shot. He gave her a look that said “who the hell do you think you are?” And “I love you” all at once,

“Yeah, well, I still pulled it’s damn tooth out.”

When Rey opened her eyes, she was met by Ben’s. They were shining from tears that he wouldn’t let fall,

“I was a fool to believe they didn’t care about me. I was weak.”

“But you’ve come home. You’ve proven that you're strong enough to escape the dark.” Rey reassured,

“I destroyed my home. I’ve come back to ash. There’s nothing left for me.”

“Well…maybe you can find a new one. Worked for me.” Rey smiled up at him, sending comfort through their bond. Ben felt his pulse quicken. What was it she was trying to say? He could tell there were multiple implications emanating from her, but what did they mean?

As if on que, Rey cautiously slid her hand on top of his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. They both sensed so many feelings come from the touch of each other’s skin. Too many, in fact, to decipher which one was driving them at any given moment. All they knew was that the two of them together just felt right.

With his consistent and impeccable timing, Lando sauntered in, instantly freezing in the doorway. Rey and Ben’s hands pulled apart instinctively. The three didn’t say anything for a moment. A sense of swelling emotion filled the room as Ben and Lando took each other in,

“It’s been a long time, Ben.” Lando nodded, testing the waters, not showing his cards. Always a gambling man.

“Lando.” Ben responded with a nod back.

Lando looked him up and down,

“How’s the leg? Can you walk?” The older man asked, motioning to Ben’s brace. His expression as unreadable. Lando’s poker face was better than Ben remembered. Ben gingerly willed himself off the cot. He heard Rey’s protests through their bond, but chose to ignore them. The shot the young doctor had given him definitely helped with the pain, but it didn’t stop him from wincing as he put weight down on his injured leg. He took a careful step forward, trying to look more secure than he felt.

Ben and Lando faced off, neither giving ground on where their feelings lie,

“Come here kid.” Lando finally said, being the general the war had made him. His face remained harsh and unmoved.

Ben hesitated for a second, feeling like a child about to be punished. He limped over to Lando, keeping his eyes fixed on him. Lando sighed, switching his focus from one of Ben’s brown eyes to the other.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to hit me.” Ben stated earnestly.

“I’d like to.” Lando replied matter-of-factly. His harsh face softened a little, “But I’ll settle for a hug.”

Before Ben could react, Lando wrapped him in his arms, one hand gently stroking his upper back, the other interlaced in his black hair. Ben was tense for the briefest moment before letting himself fall fully into the embrace. Lando, quite a bit shorter than Ben now, pulled Ben’s cheek to his shoulder like a father would his own son. Lando felt hot tears slide down his cheeks. 

The first order had done more damage to Lando and his friends than he could ever imagine. They took what was most precious to each of them: their children. Han and Leia lost Ben, who Lando considered his nephew, while he lost his only daughter Qui’ya at 4 years old. He didn’t know if she had survived the kidnapping or where she could be now if she did, but he hoped one day he would know.

“You’re taller than I thought you’d be.” Lando said with his jovial smile while patting Ben’s back as gently as he could, he hadn’t seen him since he was still a teenager, a young Jedi apprentice,

“And you’re shorter.” Ben couldn’t help but smile into Lando’s collar.

Rey could feel the love radiating from Lando’s hug through Ben. It comforted her though Lando was unaware of it. Rey stood, making her way past the two to the doorway. 

“Rey?” She heard Ben call out in her mind. She turned to look at them from the corridor,

“I’m going to find some fresh clothes for us, I’ll be back.” She smiled, leaving them to have their moment alone.

Lando pulled away to look Ben over again, resting his hands on the younger man’s shoulders,

“I really see them both in you now.” He said with a bittersweet and proud expression. He shook his head, feeling bewildered,

“They missed you like crazy.” He squeezed Ben’s shoulder’s to emphasize, “We all did.” 

Lando then reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pair of golden dice on a chain. Ben instantly recognized them,

“Your mother told me, right before she passed, that I needed to make sure I gave these to you. I guess she always had a plan. Knew this moment would come. You know, personally I would have liked to burn them, they were definitely loaded. Damn pirate.” 

Lando picked up one of Ben’s hands, placed the dice in his open palm, and closed Ben’s fingers around them.

The flood of regret and pain welled up and manifested itself as tears falling down Ben’s cheeks. Lando encased Ben’s closed hand with his own two,

“He’s going to be right here with you now. Always.” Lando said, his voice so quiet and sure. He patted Ben’s cheek, then strode towards the cot. He groaned as he sat,

“It’s no good getting old. Don’t do it.” He motioned for Ben to sit with him. Ben was glad to get off his leg again. He kept the dice in his hand, turning them over in his palm. He remembered hiding them in various places around the falcon as a kid. Once he even braided the chain into the back of Chewie's head. Han didn’t find them for over a week until they fell off during a stealth operation and got he and Chewie caught.

“What happened down there, on Exegol?” Lando asked, watching Ben roll the dice, 

“Nothing good.” Ben responded, finding it hard to think about Rey’s lifeless body in his arms.

“Rey, she was desperate to save your life. She must have seen the light in you.”

“She did. More than anyone else.” Ben unintentionally looked to the doorway she left through. Lando smirked,

“I like her.” Lando knew exactly what he was doing. Ben’s mind went blank. He could tell Lando was about to steer the conversation to a place he was not ready to go.

“She’s…” Ben searched for the perfect words to throw Lando off the scent. Unfortunately he couldn’t find them, and had Lando not taken control, he would have trailed off forever,

“You Solo boys love a strong Brunette.” Lando shook his head, enjoying every moment of this. It brought him back to the many times he toyed with Han.

Ben’s cheeks turned bright red, and he had to look the opposite direction,

Lando gave his version of an apology, “You know me. I can’t help it.” 

Ben took his vulnerability as an opportunity for some much needed wisdom, 

“I know what the force has made us, but...not sure what we are outside of that.” He said. He bit the inside of his cheek waiting for Lando’s response. Lando, always the showman, took a deep breath, shook his head, and held for a dramatic effect,

“The only way to find out, is to tell her how you feel. Do you want something more?”

Ben rolled the dice in his hand nervously. Lando was not making this an easy conversation. Supreme leader Kylo Ren didn’t talk about his feelings, he just acted on them. Before then, Padawan Ben Solo wasn’t allowed attachments. Therefore he couldn’t express feelings. That was the Jedi way, and Ben was the prize pupil. Before that he was the son of a highly regarded senator and a war hero general whose responsibility to the galaxy often took them away from his childhood home. Away from him.

Now Ben was none of those things. He was free of any title or legacy. He was free to just be Ben. But who was Ben? He wasn’t entirely sure. And the legacies his parents left behind; did he want to forget that? Could he carry them? Ben tightened his grip on his father's dice. Maybe he wanted to.

“Ben?” Lando interrupted Ben’s deep thought. Ben hoped he hadn’t kept him waiting for an answer too long,

“It’s not that simple.” He finally said. His emotions were bubbling too much for him to sit still. He stood, despite the pain beginning to return throughout his body. His brace seemed 10lbs heavier than it was before. Lando watched as he paced the small room,

“Not so simple how?” 

Ben began to feel frustration creep up. His eye muscle began to twitch, a clear indication anger was soon to follow. Had he still been supreme leader, he would have just punched the wall and that would have been the end of it, but he despised that monster now. He wasn’t going to be a slave to himself or anyone else ever again,

“Even if she wants what I want, she’ll lose everything she’s worked for. You should have seen the way her friends looked at me. And I would look at me the same way. In fact I still do!” Ben put the dice in his pocket so he wouldn’t risk crushing them in his hands.

“I know you’re in a tough spot, but as Luke would say, ‘trust in the force.’ It always knows what’s in store for you.” 

Lando stood with another groan, and started for the door. Ben rubbed his eyes. Another fight against exhaustion was beginning. He had to fight it. This place was not safe for the likes of him, and he needed to stay on guard,

“Why does it seem like my destiny can never be in my own hands?” He asked, one last desperate plea sent out into the universe. Lando looked back at him, swearing he looked just like Han standing there for a second. The way he crossed his arms, the defiance, the crooked pout,

“Then maybe it’s time to take it back.” Lando said with a shrug and a warm smile. Ben closed his eyes, and let that sentence sink in. He reached out into the force. He could feel Rey nearby. He also sensed someone else. A familiar presence only felt once before. Rey called him Finn. 

Lando turned to leave but added, 

“Do me a favor, don’t disappear for 10 years again without saying goodbye.” 

With a wink and a grin, Lando left Ben alone to ponder.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a simple end fix but has blossomed into a full story arc so I hope you enjoy. Also I’ll be going pretty slow so I can stew on each chapter.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
